


3

by Locolate



Series: 未死心 [3]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	3

周瑜拿起那块石头，又在地上划了一道，算着日子。  
这里没有窗，看不见日东升月西沉，没多少光能照进来。在这阴湿的黑暗中，只能靠观察狱卒换班的规律，才能知道过了多久。  
这里一共也没几个人。罪犯不是要送去劳役就是像他这种快要上刑场没几天能活的——想来也是，长期关押人要钱，上头不想出多几个钱，也就这样了。  
脚步声慢慢变得大声，狱卒走了过来。规定上是要巡一夜，但人不多，又没人监管这个事儿，都是换班后走一遍就算完事了。  
太安静了——狱卒们踩在石地的声音都盖不住远处另外的囚犯睡着的呼吸声。然后他闭上眼，装作睡着了。周瑜可不想应付一连串关于他为什么没睡的质问。  
于是他也错过了一点重要的信息。狱卒的脚步声又逐渐变得小声，大概是走远了。

周瑜闭上眼睛还不觉得困。今晚莫名奇妙的直觉逼着他保持清醒。  
但是他想不明白原因。他既然可以完全坦然面对即将到来的死亡，那么应该也已经放下了所有的牵挂念想，又怎么会为了来源不明的不安而失眠？  
周瑜听见一阵笑声，没什么心思去猜他们为什么笑，但是却忍不住去听那边的动静。  
然后是一阵金属碰撞的声音，听着像是钥匙。脚步声又响了起来，这次只有一个人往这边走。  
危机感在周瑜体内到处乱窜，他背都绷紧了，又试图放松，不想给人看出一丝端倪。他不断暗示自己，不要多想，不是找你；你一个过几天就死刑的人，又没什么裙带关系，找自己干什么？  
结果脚步声还真的在他牢房门前停了下来。钥匙碰到了锁，发出清脆的金属碰撞声音，又是“咔嗒”一声，门开了开来。  
那人却又踢了踢那道门，对着外面喊了声：“你动什么动？喜欢磕门是吧？”  
这个声音他分明认得。周瑜睁开眼睛，也不知道孙策打什么主意，既是冲着孙策提问，也是配合孙策莫名其妙的喊话，再故意把惊讶放大数倍，喊道：“你在这里干什么？”  
孙策走过来，又抓过周瑜手上的镣铐晃了晃，让它出点声儿，再用平常的声音说：“守夜有点无聊，不如来跟我玩一玩？”  
周瑜一动不动，就由着孙策在那故意发出噪音。马上他又感受到耳朵一热——孙策还没开口他就知道这是要和自己解释了。孙策在他耳边低声说：“我一来是没想到他们真认不出来同事已经换人了，二来也是没想到我骗他们说想强奸你，他们就真的把钥匙给我了……”  
周瑜差点要笑出声来，他揽过孙策脖子，又对外面喊了声：“无耻下流——”马上就小声接上：“……然后呢？”  
孙策说：“然后你得发出声惨叫，然后戛然而止，当作是被我捂上了嘴。”  
“我学不来那个‘戛然而止’。你不如真的直接捂上我的嘴——”  
孙策露出为难的样子，说：“行吧。”然后又在周瑜耳边小声说：“你真的是，过几天上刑场了，这会儿还和我调情。”  
周瑜抬了抬眉毛，说：“你不是来救我的？”  
“救你没风险吗？通缉榜上我也是个人物，要被抓到，那就得死一块儿了。”  
周瑜笑着说：“那也不错，拖多个给我垫背的。”他的手指碰了碰孙策的嘴，说：“嘴硬。你就是来救我的。你这还有一会儿才换班，然后你就要带我走。”  
孙策说：“谁说的？救你本来就不是原来的目的，就是看一眼，要是你真的想死的话，我才懒得救——我才不救死人。”  
“你又是怎么判断的？我可是把所有罪名直接认了。”  
孙策毫不犹豫地说：“可你还是不甘心。”  
周瑜非要和他继续抬杠：“我怎么就不甘心了？我确实卖私盐，少报收成然后把税都自己吞了，还……”周瑜意味深长地看了孙策腿间，继续说，“……勾结海盗。”  
“在我面前还装什么？”孙策这句话说得大声，又故意说给外面的人听，又悄声说，“我没和你说这个，谁不知道你犯的事儿多？但是你就是不甘心你从小开始学的经书兵法都再也用不上了，不甘心你辛辛苦苦经营下来的东西一夜之间不剩什么，不甘心再也不能实现理想。”  
周瑜不去看孙策，又笑了，说：“……就随口说一下，你要不要把我想法都给说出来，听着挺奇怪的。”  
孙策又说：“我也挺替你不甘心的，这么好看的一个人居然要上断头台。好歹留个全尸吧。”  
周瑜没理会他这句调侃，皱起眉头往外面看，小声说：“……听。”  
“……他准备过来了。我还以为他说要观摩是开玩笑，还跟着他笑了……”孙策皱起了眉，“怎么办？我总不能真的——”  
周瑜看着孙策，说得小声而坚定：“……我要活下去。”但总归还是不太好意思，又马上移开了目光。  
孙策没有想太久——他也不能想太久。他认真地说：“好。”

他们对彼此的身体实在是太过于熟悉，情欲从无到有又从少到多也不过是转瞬之间的事情。  
孙策本以为这种情况不好硬起来，紧迫感危险感刺得他头皮发麻，却也没什么具体影响。倒不如说，他甚至更加兴奋。刚刚周瑜用听不出什么感情的语气说“不用管我，你能上我就行”，他都还没来得及回答，周瑜就已经低下头，伸出手来握住了孙策的性器。周瑜深吸一口气，又侧过脸，从性器根部一直舔到顶端。囚服本来就宽松，动作一大就滑了下来，露出了周瑜半边肩膀。  
两个人之间的性事虽然不能算少，不过周瑜给自己口活还是第一次。之前也不是过没有这种想法，但是总是考虑到对方的背景和地位就打住了，怎么也不会知道在这种时候还有这种发展。周瑜大概也有些着急，弄得潦草，可这件事本身就能极大地满足他莫名其妙的征服欲。  
脚步的声音越来越大。孙策哑着声音说：“差不多得了。”  
周瑜顺从地抬起头来，嘴唇还张着，散下来的头发稍微挡住了视线，他就把那些碎发往耳朵边一撩。要是他还握着孙策那玩意儿，就会知道这个动作又让它胀大了几分。  
他也注意到孙策今天说话比往常还要温柔。孙策低声说：“你往那边躺下，待会儿我压住你，他就看不见你了。”  
孙策看着周瑜，不敢错过一点他的情绪变化。周瑜大概又对他笑了笑，但是穿堂风一阵阵，油灯本就不多，又明明灭灭，根本看不清楚。但是大的动作总是能看到的——周瑜戴着镣铐的双手举了起来，然后很快地躺了下去，金属和地面碰撞发出了不小的响声。孙策猜那个狱卒肯定听得见。  
石地太凉，周瑜没忍住“嘶”了一声，又乱七八糟地想要放平时孙策早笑上了。他又分开双腿，用气音说：“……你快一点。”  
虽然是自己要求的，可是三根手指一下子全部捅进来实在是不好受。疼痛在他的生活之中并不是什么罕见的感觉，但是舰上受的伤和这种隐秘部位被侵入完全是两种体验。他咬紧牙关，不愿发出一丝声音，稍微抬一抬头还发现孙策皱着眉头，写满根本藏不住的愧疚。周瑜倒是想抚平他的眉毛，但是镣铐的存在和即将被人窥视的状况，都不允许他这么做。  
周瑜忍着痛，出声安慰他，说：“……没事的。”而后他的语气慢条斯理，听得出来属于公子哥儿的傲慢：“……我既然之前有勇气死，现在也有勇气活。”  
孙策应了他一声。听着那人离这边已经不到十步的距离，又像下定了什么决心，压低了上半身，在周瑜耳边说：“……你要是演不出来，就全都交给我吧。”  
那种患得患失的感觉又回来了。孙策只觉得自己心跳又变快了不少——周瑜对自己的信任到底会有多高？  
周瑜疼得眼前一片模糊，也不知道是不是出了眼泪，说：“……说了让你快点。”

那狱卒不怀好意的眼神往狭小的囚室看了过来，期待看到什么香艳场景。他本来对男人没什么兴趣，但是仔细想想这个法子折辱人还真的不错，又想到这位没多久之前还是这里实质上的最高长官，哪怕只是看一眼，也是平常人绝不会有的体验了。  
令他失望的是，他唯一能看到那位前长官的身体部分，就是挂在今晚和自己同值的那位狱卒肩上的小腿。大部分都被整整齐齐的下级军官服装挡着了——他这位同僚大概只解开了皮带，把那玩意儿掏出来就往里插了。  
但是狱卒觉得这也不坏了。昏暗的光，再加上深色军服的对比，光洁的小腿都仿佛都发着点光，随着身上人的动作一晃一晃，镣铐在石头地面上也一下下蹭着，摩擦出难听的声音。无疑是一场强暴。  
他忍不住去问：“他怎么不叫啊？你打晕他了？”说罢还嘿嘿笑了两声，在狭小的空间里听起来格外刺耳。  
本来扩张就做的随便，周瑜后穴夹得孙策不大好受。这也不过是借着自己本身的力气和毅力做出来的假象：刚刚的闲聊都没有发生，他进来其实就已经直奔正题，身下的人完全酥软，只能打开双腿承受他粗暴的动作。他演得累，周瑜也疼。  
周瑜又大抵因为听到这话而紧张了，后穴狠狠收缩了一下。孙策下意识想说没事的、别紧张，立刻也反应过来他不能这么做。要放平时，他还会吻一吻周瑜。  
孙策现在要做的反而是顺着那边的狱卒说下去。  
那狱卒听见孙策还带着喘的声音说：“他下面被插还不够，上面也要含着什么才舒服。本来还要咬我，让他舔枪立刻就安静了。”狱卒看见孙策的一边手臂动了动，灯光太暗，却足够模模糊糊看到他手里拿着的是狱卒的配枪。  
孙策对他身下人说：“是枪插得你舒服，还是我下面的枪能让你爽？”孙策说完又猛顶了一下，周瑜嘴里含着冷硬的枪管，没忍住呜咽了一声，又赶紧收了回去。  
狱卒愣愣望着，还摸了摸腰间的配枪。  
“怎么？被人看到还害羞了？”孙策有意无意继续说，“我是不是该请他出去？”  
那狱卒显然不想走：“兄弟你别这样，独食难肥。”一时的沉默让整个空间充斥着肉体撞击的声音，但是除了金属擦着石头的声音以外，还多了水声作响。那人又说：“他都被你干出水来了……”他说完还上前一步，还没走第二步就突然芒刺在背，还觉得比阴湿牢狱的穿堂风还冷，冻得手脚发麻。  
然后狱卒马上明白这是酒馆里常说的杀意。他向来觉得这玩意玄之又玄，这下彻彻底底信了。  
孙策声音不大，语气听起来还平淡无波：“滚。”  
话里的杀意却比刚刚那一瞬间只多不少。那狱卒显然被吓到了，没想多，三步并作两步赶紧走了，走了好远才悄悄嘀咕着什么明天就跟上头举报去。

狱卒一走，孙策甚至没考虑他会不会突然杀个回马枪，直接就抽出堵着周瑜的嘴的枪，扔在一边。周瑜好不容易放松了些，一时还有些恍惚，注意力下意识往活动的物体上转移，瞥见了金属枪管泛着的水光后又匆匆扭过头来，之前疼得苍白的脸就开始泛了点红。  
孙策只觉得他在地上又冷又不舒服，况且他实在想拉起周瑜抱在了怀里——但他显然没考虑到这系列动作带给交合处的刺激以及……他的性器会因为这个姿势插得更深些。  
可这和被人窥视比都算不得什么。周瑜不过是皱了皱眉头，什么声音都没发出来，镣铐让他不得不把双手反剪在背后，还试图放松身体，靠在孙策身上取暖。孙策抱着他的背，摸到了被地上尖利小石子划开的细微口子。  
孙策想说怎么不告诉我，一来想那种情况说了也没用；二来又想起听到那些折辱人的话语时周瑜的反应，只能抱得更紧，也没想出什么适合的话来，只好说了一句“没事的”。  
但他却没想到周瑜和他同时说了一样的话。  
周瑜笑得浅，孙策想他大概还是不太舒服的。周瑜稍微低了低头，和孙策额头相对，说：“……别担心我，我的承受能力比你想象中强多了。”  
他都这么说了，孙策再去纠结自己当时的话的侮辱性质也没什么意思。孙策想了想，把那些怪异的感觉都丢到一边，开玩笑说：“我就不能担心我自己？”  
“我还以为你们海盗都不在乎这个？”周瑜靠了一会儿，身体暖多了。还埋在自己体内的巨物居然也没有软下去的迹象，随着孙策的呼吸几不可察地轻轻戳弄着后穴，更是勾起一点欲火。于是他又接着说：“……是不是再过一会儿就要换班了？你得赶紧把安抚下你的小兄弟——”  
周瑜这话还没说完，孙策就挺了挺腰，差点没让他叫出声来。他咬着嘴唇，承受着来自下方的冲撞。之前到了哪个隔音不太好的旅馆时他就是这样，孙策当时倒还挺享受他这副隐忍的表情。但是现在孙策只想让他好受一些——至少别咬伤他自己。  
孙策搂住周瑜的腰的手又用了用力， 似乎还能抱得更紧一些，说：“别咬自己，要咬咬我，想想我刚刚怎么对你……”  
大概周瑜有些想笑，但是一下下的冲击让他根本没办法控制表情，只好听孙策话，低下头来，咬了上去。  
没有想象中的痛感，孙策只感受到贴在自己肩膀上的脑袋还发着抖。于是孙策又说：“怕什么，早跟你说过了，能被你伤到我还真不用混下去了，而且还有这么一层衣服呢。”  
周瑜迷迷糊糊，也只能听他话，用力咬了下去。  
是真的疼了，孙策想。况且周瑜裸露的双足还在石头地上随着性交的动作前后划着，也不知道又要被尖石划伤多少口子。两个人都一门心思想赶快完事儿，在昏暗阴冷的石室里沉默着交合。  
后面又有几分快感暂且不提，但是痛楚确实随着高潮的到达尽数散尽。孙策借着过道油灯的一点点光看见他抱着的人脸上稍微有了平时的春情，在这个地方仿佛又动魄惊心了些。他想，比陆地上人人赞颂的春天都好看。  
很快就要破晓了。

换班后自然马上就要开始第一轮巡逻，狱卒们马上就发现了少了个人。钥匙很夸张地放在一大堆碎石子上，拨开碎石子还能看到几道划痕，一看就知道是算日子的。  
越狱这种事情发生的不多，他们立刻就报告上去，但也没有觉得有多严重。直到上面下令下来封死所有出城的可能路线，港口停止一切出船，甚至连权力交接中出现很多问题的宪兵队都拉出来用，城里不打任何通知，开始了宵禁，他们才反应过来大事不好。  
不说人能不能找到，更不说到底会给新司令带来什么后果；这批狱卒不约而同地想，反正工作肯定保不住，接下来要看的就是自己脑袋留不留得住了。


End file.
